


The Uzokage

by virtualfeelings



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Post Time Skip | Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Post-Time Skip, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualfeelings/pseuds/virtualfeelings
Summary: The founding of the new Uzushiogakure. A future blossoms with a radiating sun and an orange spark. (An alternate ending where Boruto goes on to become the founder of the Hidden Eddy Clan)





	1. Faint Night, Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate storyline where Boruto goes on to become the Uzokage, or the new founder of Uzushiogakure, (Think Hokage equivalent) where Naruto's mother and her ancestors were from before the village was destroyed in war and never restored. There are many more details to be worked out, and I'll add more tags/characters/pairings as I go on, but let me know whether you like the concept and would like to see more!

The wisps of a new wind, spun from old roaring gales, protected what was always in hiding. An invisible force baring its teeth to any stray gales. Slowly returning to the heavens, in its wake it left a summit. A carved summit with lush verdant forests, whispers of deadly whirlpools, and an orange spark.

Shifting his gaze, the new Uzumaki leader sat on the highest cliffs to survey at what the new winds had uncovered. After many grueling months of salvaging what was left behind and creating new foundations upon those of the past, everything was finally coming together.

He remembered the previous night. The lights strung on the trees in a hazardous fashion, the decorations hastily put together, the festival had been a success regardless. Despite being the most influential figure amongst the small but growing population, he chose a humble position as a food cart owner. Selling would be an overstatement, he practically gave all the treats he had imported for free. The whole festival cost almost everything to put on, and everything was gained in return. The happiness of those around upped morale to continue development of the new Uzushiogakure.

At night, there was little life left on the underdeveloped streets of the new budding nation. A handful of homes were still awake in these hours, most likely wondering what would come next of a place that had so much to offer yet had so little to show. Among a few developed areas, construction efforts littered the streets, caution signs and foliage hiding any evidence of where life previously flourished. It had been well over half a century since anyone had thought of this forgotten nation, the survivors scattered across the globe. Another nation, with strong blood coursing through its veins bore this weak nation's crest without realizing what it left behind.

A deep sigh mingled with the night winds. Surely, there were leaders younger than him who dealt with much greater problems. Thinking about how much work that was yet to be completed made his mind swirl like the whirlpools that graced the summit. But the night was too peaceful to mull over for what could be left for tomorrow.

"You know... it'd be cool if I had red hair." Boruto mused, tugging on a bright yellow strand.

"I think it's just fine. It resembles the sun."

"Wh-!" The young Uzumaki leader scrambled to his feet at the sudden arrival of his right hand aide, Mitsuki.

"You really should be used to me by now." Mitsuki snickered, placing his hand on the startled ninja's shoulder.

"That 'Mi' character in your name sure suits you."

"Snake, huh... I guess so." Boruto flinched. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to be snarky. Everyone was tired from the reconstruction efforts.

Boruto took a seat, and turned his gaze once again to the developing landscape. A comfortable silence enveloped the both of them, as they stared at what was first a small dream slowly being nurtured by what Mitsuki described as 'his sun'.

Mitsuki started, "Boruto."

"Mm?" He kept his gaze still on the trees meeting the borders of a certain village.

Mitsuki reached into his pouch, and pulled out a metal object that glinted in the faint moonlight. With a hint of hesitation, he gently pulled off the old tattered headband Boruto wore, with the symbol of the Konoha crossed over. His cold fingers glided over the tip of the other's ears, as he replaced it with a new headband, adorned with a whirlpool.

Boruto knew what this meant. Still keeping his gaze steady, he decided he would would never look back and cross the threshold of no return. His vision clouded despite his best efforts, the dim colors blending into one.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki Boruto. The first Uzokage."


	2. Tree Rings

"Technically he's not the _first_ Uzokage since all we're doing is restoring the village-"

"Shut up, Tomoya." 

A loud dull thud shook the room as Boruto dropped a huge box that he was carrying on to the meeting room table.

Calling it a meeting room could be an exaggeration, or even a building for that matter. An aged tower in the old side of the forgotten village of Uzushiogakure laying in wait. The top of the building was completely blown off, and there was no way to get up unless someone had some kind of proficiency in chakra control. And... the new alliance of Uzushiogakure liked the "open architecture look".

The contents spilled with a jarring metal screech, before the room fell silent, the first time it had ever been completely silent as the new alliance gazed at the first batch of official Uzushiogakure headbands.

"Oh, nice headbands. Want to throw my other one away?" Tomoya quipped, a never ending fountain of remarks.

"Obviously not..." Boruto trailed off picking up the scattered headbands off the earthen floor. "Wasabi, you can help me out you know."

"I'm surprised the cat girl didn't already pounce on something so shiny.” 

"Tomoya..." Wasabi glared at him knowing it wouldn't do much good anyways.

“Onto important matters…” Mitsuki interrupted, picking up one of the headbands off the floor and tying the band around his fingers playfully. “Our population has almost doubled in the recent months, but keep in mind it has only been about six months since the full reconstruction efforts started. So the actual permanent population is relatively low compared to temporary residents.” 

Wasabi and Tomoya took a seat on crudely fashioned oak chairs near the front end of the large rectangular table, while Boruto heaved the box onto the table and sat at his self-proclaimed “Uzokage Chair”. 

It was nothing more than the less damaged of the other oak chairs, with a weathered Uzo symbol etched on the top above his head.

Mitsuki took a seat on top the table near Boruto and crossed his legs on top of the other. “Our other officers are asking for support near the whirlpool junctions. We also have special jonin from Konoha making less than diplomatic visits, but are unable to get past the outer cliff barrier.” 

“Of course, since we’re just off the coast of the Land of Fire.” Boruto commented bitterly, “That Hokage wouldn’t want something that he can’t understand to suddenly pop up and ruin his image.” 

“Especially considering his maternal clan IS this clan.” Tomoya chirped, reading the mood, and choosing to ignore it. 

“Lord Hokage probably wants to chase after you, since you left the village only as an experienced chunin. Technically this is an official mission but you went over your time limit. It’s pretty criminal.” Wasabi said indifferently, staring straight through Boruto with her cat-like eyes.

“Hm… but you decided to leave the village too, didn’t you, Wasabi?” Mitsuki replied, not so subtly coming for Boruto’s defense.

“Sure, I was already out, and I’m most likely declared dead so it’s no problem! Nothing much for me in the village anyways.” 

“If you guys are done giving each other your backstories, I’ll take one of these and get back to work.” Tomoya interrupted once again, swiping the headband Wasabi was playing with. 

“Hey, that one’s mine!” Wasabi rushed up and chased Tomoya out the room. 

Silence fell once again, Boruto picked a flower that was growing through the dirt floor and twirled it around.

“Are we… doing the right thing?” 

“I think it’s a little too late to be questioning yourself now.” 

“The reconstruction efforts are almost all completely voluntary, and our scouts are out now trying to find the next generation of Uzumaki… if it all goes to waste...” 

“The fact that people are volunteering their days must mean something good. And this home was stripped away from people long ago, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be a new home for those who never belonged where they were.” 

“I had a place back there. But I always knew that at some point I would never want to be under someone else’s shadow.” 

“You’re acting pretty vulnerable today…” Mitsuki stopped the poor flowers torture by pinching the delicate stem right above where Boruto held it. 

“I’m not sure what your goals are right now, in all honesty, this did seem like a rushed decision. But it’s been almost two years since we’ve started and there’s no going back now, Uzokage Boruto.” 

“Don’t call me that…” It should have sunk in. He practically gave himself the position.

“Well, I’ll take my leave. I’m sure Tomoya’s doing a grand job of resource management, so don’t worry.” 

“You know I’m not worried about that.” Boruto groaned, getting up from his seat. He took a look at the sky above, and sighed heavily, feeling ready to go out into the field once again.

But not before noticing Mitsuki slipping off his headband and replacing it with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically some background. It's pretty hard to come up with plot points lol but I really reaalllyy want a series about Boruto being Uzokage so! Chapter 3 on its way :D. As soon as the plot gets rolling the chapters should be longer.


	3. Grasslands

Tomoya stood at the edge of the old port, breathing in the sea air he had grown accustomed to. 

A rare moment of self-reflection graced his features, the sun revealing flecks of red hidden in his brown hair. A softened gaze, his eyes adjusted to the last of golden rays piercing through the burning sky, kissing the horizon goodnight. 

In Tomoya’s hand was a worn Kusagakure forehead protector, getting ready to be thrown into the ocean. Arm outstretched, the band’s metal insignia gleamed in face of the blazing sun as the hand that was grasping it didn’t let go. 

Tomoya quietly stuffed the headband back in his bag and sat on the pier cross legged.

‘It’s too early.’ A single thought floated through his mind, his eyes wandering the oceans meeting land, the Land of Fire bordered the ocean, and past that, many ways away, lay the Hidden Grass Village, Kusagakure. 

Tomoya knew very little of his own family history, only knowing that one of his great grandparents happened to be an Uzumaki who immigrated to that small unknown country after the end of Uzushiogakure. It had not been an easy existence, with bright red hair among the masses of bleak brown, a trait that Tomoya himself had inherited. 

He had grown up hearing stories of Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the first Hokage from the Hidden Leaf, and the first jinchuuriki. The prowess of fuinjutsu, the sealing techniques that were specialized and perfected over thousands of years by the Uzumaki. All these stories rich in its history, spoken of over weak fires in hushed voices in his poor corner of the world.

It was his family’s greatest disappointment that none of their immediate descendents inherited these gifts, and that the only one who did ran away to the desolate reality of the homeland they only dreamed of. 

The fact that Tomoya had inherited an extremely unorthodox Uzumaki jutsu made him vulnerable to the greed that plagues Kusagakure. That village didn’t mind killing hundreds and throwing their corpses to the grass fields that were strong off the decaying bodies that littered them.

“Oh, right. I was here for work…” He sighed loudly while getting up and turned to climb up the sandy hill behind the pier back to his base of operations he affectionately nicknamed, “Anti-Konoha HQ”. 

Wasabi was waiting at the more intact building Tomoya was assigned to for resource management. He kept all the imports that they received, and made sure they were being used properly since there wasn’t much to go around. His job at the moment was the most important, but he knew that at some point he wouldn’t be needed.

“Finally… give me back my headband!” Wasabi demanded loudly as she jumped up from her spot. 

“Shh… you’ll wake the neighbors.” 

“There’s less than sixty people on this whole island!”

“Hm. Well, if you want it back that badly…” He reached into his bag and started muttering under his breath.

“Hey, no fuinjutsu!” 

“Too late.” Tomoya pulled the headband up quickly from his bag and dropped it from high up, a seal appeared on his bare upper arm before the headband completely dissolved into it.

“Man, you always know how to piss people off.” 

“No, I happen to really like this color. Dark green reminds me of the grass plains I was raised on.... I had to take it from you.” 

“Yeah, no need to spout your fake stories. Boruto definitely ordered that one specifically for me! It’s been my color since my genin days.” 

“You know he doesn’t have the thoughtfulness to do that.”

“You’re one to talk about thoughtfulness! Ugh, I should just claw your arm apart.” 

“Fuinjutsu doesn’t work like that.”

“Oh, yeah, as if you’re the only ninja in the world who knows how scrolls work.” 

“The only ninja on this island, I’m pretty sure.” 

“You…” Wasabi was tired of this constant arguing, it was like this almost everyday for no good reason. It wasn’t her fault she got riled up so easily. Tomoya always knew which buttons to press, the only one not bothered by his slyness was Mitsuki. If anything, Mitsuki is the one person who can handle Tomoya since they both had a weird mutual respect for one another.

Tomoya knew he’d be an easily forgettable figure if he didn’t have that mouth of his running with some kind of jab at all hours of the day. It secretly gave him joy to see Wasabi Izuno of the Leaf writhe under his every word.

“Izuno… you know we’re allies. And ninjas that are good with fuinjutsu! I know you’re just bored and want to play around. Why do you think I took your headband?” 

“Um… I’m an aide to Boruto now. I don’t like ‘playing’”. Wasabi came back with a weak defense for herself, it was clear that she started to get restless on the island.

“I understand if you’re feeling lonely. You only have me, Mitsuki, and Boruto around and I know we’re not the best playmates for you…” Tomoya feigned a frown while patting Wasabi’s head. 

“Keep the headband. I won’t chase after you.” She swiped Tomoya’s hand off her head and smoothed her hair back.

“But then I’ll be lonely…” Tomoya crossed his arms behind his back, slowly extracting the headband from the seal in his arm so that the dark green clad ninja wouldn’t notice.

“By the gods, you’re so weird.” 

“Maybe so. You should get back to work before Mitsuki catches you slacking off.” As soon as it was removed, he held out the dark green whirlpool headband and gave her a smile.

“Whatever, make sure you don’t skip your meals with us anymore. Mitsuki might get you for that.” Wasabi took the headband happily, her facial expression betraying her aggressive tone, and bowed quickly towards Tomoya before running back up the path to the main road.

‘She’s such a nice girl… but so contrary.’ He laughed to himself thinking about how she just spent those last couple minutes speaking with her voice raised, yet still bowed to him since he was her senior. Tomoya swung the door open to his base, and entered the darkened room. 

Pushing through the maze of boxes and scattered papers, the upper floor was accessible with a clumsily tied rope ladder made by Boruto, as a sort of ‘housewarming’ gift. Tomoya was the third member to join the New Uzushiogakure alliance, and an unexpected one at that, so his living arrangements and job were just as hurriedly assigned.

A bare upstairs, as unfurnished a house could get, if one wanted to even call it that. Tomoya climbed up the ladder he also had become accustomed to as ‘home’, and surveyed his tiny space. A futon was pushed into the corner, books tied up and placed in a large tower stacked on top of each other, bags that were used as storage for clothes and other items, and half used candles that was his only light source during the night.

Tomoya was finally alone in his own space. He took off his shirt and reached for the towel he kept hanging on the wall, wiping off the dirt from the day. His scarred hand lightly touched his chest, his palm revealing a seal and he pulled out a sword he had found while scavenging through the wreckage. It clattered on the floor. He did the same thing on his stomach, and out came another sword, in his left bicep, a small knife adorned with a whirlpool carving. On his back he pulled out his biggest find, a spear made from silver, and its hilt glittered with rubies. Obviously decorational, but extremely beautiful among the waste. 

It was unknown to even him how many things he had sealed in his body at that point. It didn’t help that the seals dissolved as soon as an object came out or sealed in. This strange trait he had inherited as the ‘Will of the Uzumaki’. Being able to seal almost anything in your own body had its perks, he had no need for storage, or bags, but he kept one to not cause a scene in public.

His great grandfather might have been proud, or confused as to why the sealing jutsu abilities manifested into Tomoya’s body rather than solely his chakra. 

Even so, it was no secret that in some way, the small Uzumaki part of him had set root into his soul, and that his goal in the land of his ancestors might be reached if he kept searching among the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight on Tomoya! He's actually an original Uzumaki character and I hope his jutsu was explained clearly enough to understand. Thank you guys for your comments it really helped me figure out where to go next! It really made me happy :D!


End file.
